What if I told you?
by Soullessheart1265
Summary: I don't know how to describe this. But I hope you like a horror where Ruby hates everyone
1. Chapter 1

Beacon. I've always wanted to go here. But, I'm younger than everyone here. "Ruby!" My sister shouts wrapping her arms around me from behind and lifting me off of the ground. "I'm so glad we are gonna go to Beacon together. How did you get accepted early again?"

"Well set me down first dammit!" I shout. Once I'm on the ground again I turn to look at my sister. I sigh, "Yang, I got accepted early because I kicked Roman Torchwick and hiss goons asses, remember?" I say exasperated. This is the third time I've explained this to her. "Now will you back up and, I don't know, go talk to your friends or something? I'm not in a mood to converse with you at the moment."

But Yang, being Yang, didn't get the hint. "What? I didn't understand a word you said"

"Ugh, let me put it this way. GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I shout then turn and walk forward till I'm standing in front of the hatch of the airship. Staring at it. Ten seconds later it opens. I walk down the ramp and begin to stroll down the sidewalk and stop in front of the fountain that is about 40 feet away from the front of the academy. I look at the castle like structure that is mostly black but has some red and green mixed in to keep it lively.

I pull my hood over my head and and make for the door but I trip as I take the first step and come down on a bunch of someone's luggage. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU BROKEN OR DAMAGED!? What the hell did you even trip on?! Well, I'm talking to you! Answer me!" A whiny somewhat prissy stuck up voice shouts at me.

I look up to see an infuriated looking girl in a white dress with a white bolero that has a snowflake on the back of it. _"Great. Now I have resting bitch face here to deal with."_ "Look, it was an honest accident and I am sorry. I meant no harm. Can we try again? I am Ruby Rose. And you are?"

"You don't know who I am? Have you been under a rock? I am Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. How do you not know?"

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't know! But what I am about to say I am not sorry for." I look pointedly at her, my anger rising. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! TO ME YOU JUST ANOTHER PRISSY 'HOLIER THAN THOU' PRICK WHO PROBABLY HAD EVERYTHING HANDED TO HER ON A SILVER GOD DAMNED PLATTER BECAUSE DADDY HAD ALL THE MONEY HE NEEDED PLUS SOME! I tried against my better judgement to prove you were different by starting over and being nice, which is rare for me! So I'm sorry I gave a bitch like you a second chance. But you are no different. Goodbye."

I turn around to walk away but a hand reaches out and grabs my hood. I spin around an slap the offender. I see a flurry of white hair as she goes straight to the floor. I give her a death glare. "You have fucked up now. No one touches my hood." I reach behind me and produce a knife from one of the three behind me. She tries to stand up but I plant my foot on her hip and shove her down again. She lands on her back and I place a knee on her stomach to keep her there. I stab the knife made of obsidian into the dirt next to her head and lean down to her ear on the other side.

"I would suggest that you-" she starts but I cut her off.

"No I suggest that you never touch my cape ever again or this knife won't be so kind when next you two meet. Got it?" She whimpers ever so slightly.

I stand up and offer her my hand, simultaneously sheathing my knife. She takes my hand and stands. "Now what was so important you had to try to turn me around to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I over reacted and I want to know how I can apologize."

"I know just how you can do that." I look at her ivory skinned face. She has a twisted expression of, is that hope?

"Really? How?" She asks. She looks at me. Probably hoping I'll say something. Nice and easy. Yeah right.

"Oh it's easy. Are you sure you want too?" I ask. _"Poor girl, probably wants the first person to stand up to her as a friend."_

"It is?! Then what is it?!" She asks. "I'll do anything."

"Really? Well you have two options. You can either try to earn my friendship," she starts to smile "Which won't be easy. Or you can drop dead. Right here right now. It's up to you. Right now I could care less." I look down to my scroll. Two minutes till orientation.

"And if I choose neither?" Weiss looks at me thinking that she won. I smile slyly. "What are you smiling about?"

"Well if you refuse then you get to besmirch the name of your company. Do you want that? I don't think so. Now goodbye princess." I turn to leave but a voice from behind me causes me to turn around again. "I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't catch that. Care to repeat?"

"I said fine. How do you want me to earn your friendship?" She looks at me begging for an answer.

"First you could start by never talking to me again, after that I don't care." I turn away for the last time. Weiss tries to say something but I ignore her and keep walking.

* *. *

The assembly hall was huge. Bigger than any I've ever seen. You would think that would make it easier to hide. But there are so many damn people in here. And unfortunately one of them is Yang. "Come on Ruby, talk to me. I just want to have a conversation with my sister." She asks begging me.

"Okay fine. I give. You know what I have to say?" Yang shakes her "GO AWAY!" I storm off. God why can't they just leave me alone. I just hate everyone is that so wrong?

Someone taps on my shoulder. I look at the disheveled young blonde. He has a black hoodie with chest armor. He also has armor on his shoulders. He rounds off his outfit with a pair of jeans with a rip in the left knee. "Hey. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it."

"Hello Jaune, my name doesn't matter as I could care less that you are here. Now please go away."

As I say that I can see his shoulders sag and his head falls down in defeat. He hiccups as he tries to hold in his tears. The auditorium is larger than I thought any one room should be. He steps back and folds himself into the crowd and disappears. _"Good. Run."_ Hopefully I'll get some me time. I turn around to be suddenly met by Weiss' smiling face. "Gah!" I fell over. "What the hell are you doing scaring me like that? What happened to 'making it up' to me?! This is not the way to do it."

"Probably not but these should help." She holds a bag out to me. "Here. I bought you some cookies."

I look at the bag. "You know this doesn't make you my friend right?"

"So I assume you don't want to eat these. Oh well I'll have to-" I cut her off by stealing the bag from he hand. "So I guess I have your friendship? Have I satisfied you?"

"No. because I can tell that right now if you had my friendship you would never speak to me again so as it stands…" I stop to breathe. "No. we are not friends. Good try though."

She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by the sound of a man speaking into a mic. "Hello and welcome to Beacon. I am your headmaster. You may call me professor ozpin. All I am here today to say I that I welcome you all to the best hunter school in all of Vale. That and the usual initiation of students will still take place but that is only for you to find your team. The dorm you will have is assigned to you since we have enough space for you to be two to a room. The room assignments are posted outside the door. Have a wonderful day of exploration as you learn all about your campus." With that he walks away.

I use my 'flash step' semblance to get outside before everyone else. The crowd starts to form as I look for my name. _"Oh here it is. My room is room 128. And I have to share it with…" "Oh no no no no NOOOO?! Why does it have to be her. Anyone but her please I beg you lord. Sunova BITCH!"_ I flash step to my room open the door, set my stuff down, and throw myself in the room on my bed and scream. Why did it have to be Weiss?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Finally. I'm at beacon."_ No matter how much my father hated it I am here, pursuing my dream. I will be a huntress. Fuck my father's company. All I have to do is get through the first day, then find out who I have to share my dorm with. Normally at beacon, the rooms are split between you, your four year partner, and another set of partners that make up one team of four.

 _"That might be the only part I am not happy about."_ I sigh inwardly. I've been here for the last hour waiting for the other students to arrive so we can get to initiation allready. I need to see who I am going to be stuck with so I know if I can, for lack of a better word, train them to act properly if need be. I was staring off into space when I see someone fall into my suitcases. What the… "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU BROKEN OR DAMAGED!? What the hell did you even trip on?! Well, I'm talking to you! Answer me!" I shout at her. I know I overreacted but she could have blown her and I off the face of Remnant with no hope of reaching heaven.

"Look, it was an honest accident and I am sorry. I meant no harm. Can we try again? I am Ruby Rose. And you are?" Says the quirky looking girl. Oh my god she sounds so cute! Wait what am I thinking!?

Wait a second… she hasn't heard of me!? "You don't know who I am? Have you been under a rock? I am Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. How do you not know?" Wait, why am I freaking out? This is a good thing!

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't know! But what I am about to say I am not sorry for." She takes a deep breath, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! TO ME YOU JUST ANOTHER PRISSY 'HOLIER THAN THOU' PRICK WHO PROBABLY HAD EVERYTHING HANDED TO HER ON A SILVER GOD DAMNED PLATTER BECAUSE DADDY HAD ALL THE MONEY HE NEEDED PLUS SOME! I tried against my better judgement to prove you were different by starting over and being nice, which is rare for me! So I'm sorry I gave a bitch like you a second chance. But you are no different. Goodbye."

I just fell in love. No one has ever stood up too me. That was hot. As she turns to leave I reach out and grab the redheads hood. She spins around and I swear I felt every line in the back of her hand imprint itself onto my face. The next thing that I know I'm on the floor and she has her hand behind her back. "Now you have fucked up. No one touches my hood." I try to stand up but she places her foot on my hip and pushes me down onto my back.

A knife lodged itself in the dirt next to my head and she leans her mouth next to my ear. She is straddling me and doesn't know it. Heat starts to rise in my face and I know that I am blushing. "I would suggest that you-"

"No I suggest that you never touch my cape ever again or this knife won't be so kind when next you two meet. Got it?" She says and I'm pretty sure that I whimper at that.

Then she stands and puts the knife away and holds her hand out for me to take. I grasp her hand and she helps me to my feet. "Now what was so important you had to try to turn me around to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I over reacted and I want to know how I can apologize."

"I know just how you can do that." A look of hope crosses my face before I can stop it.

"Really? How?"

"Oh it's easy. Are you sure you want too?" She says with a smile, albeit a mischievous looking one.

"It is?! Then what is it?!" I ask. "I'll do anything."

"Really? Well you have two options. You can either try to earn my friendship, which won't be easy. Or you can drop dead. Right here, right now. It's up to you. Right now I could care less." Well I guess that means I'm gonna try the friendship.

"And if I choose neither?" I ask out of curiosity. She smiles. "What are you smiling about?"

"Well if you refuse then you get to besmirch the name of your company. Do you want that? I don't think so. Now goodbye _princess_." She says the last word with an extreme amount of sarcasm.

"Fine." I say.

She whips back around. "I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't catch that. Care to repeat?"

"I said fine. How do you want me to earn your friendship?" I'm glad that is an option. I am falling for this strange girl.

"First you could start by never talking to me again, after that I don't care." She says and turns around again.

"Ruby wait." I say but she keeps walking away. "I want you for a friend… GOD DAMNIT!" I turn to my servants. "Go find my room and put my stuff there. After you are done leave immediately. I won't need you all here." I know it's gonna be different this year, I requested it. In my perfect world I would be Ruby's roommate. But I doubt it. _"Why did I fall in love with her?"_

* *. *

The assembly hall was huge. I have only ever seen one room this large, my father's study. _"Now to find Ruby."_ I had decided I was going to try to earn her friendship. Maybe work toward landing that incredible catch of a woman. I start to sneak up behind her when I see a blonde boy walk up to her.

"Hey. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it." This kid obviously has no self confidence. I wonder how Ruby will break him. If she doesn't I will let him down personally. _"She will be_ _ **mine**_ _"_

"Hello Jaune, my name doesn't matter as I could care less that you are here. Now please go away." She says. _"Atta girl"_ I walk up to her and lean forward smiling.

She turns around to see me inches from her face with a bag behind my back. "Gah!" She says as she falls over. "What the hell are you doing scaring me like that? What happened to 'making it up' to me?! This is not the way to do it." She says still down on the floor.

"No but these might help." I produce the bag of cookies from behind me.

She looks at the cookies hungrily. "You know this doesn't make us friends." She says. _"I might be close though"_

"So I assume you don't want to eat these. Oh well I'll have to-" she snatches the bag from my hands. "So I guess I have your friendship? Have I satisfied you?"

"No. because I can tell that right now if you had my friendship you would never speak to me again so as it stands…" She stops to breathe. "No. we are not friends. Good try though."

" _Not true. Ruby I can't tell you but I will be beside you forever and a day. I will gain your friendship and love I promise you that."_ "How-"

I got cut off by professor Ozpin coming over the microphone. "Hello and welcome to Beacon. I am your headmaster. You may call me professor Ozpin. All I am here today to say I that I welcome you all to the best hunter school in all of Vale. That and the usual initiation of students will still take place but that is only for you to find your team. The dorm you will have is assigned to you since we have enough space for you to be two to a room. The room assignments are posted outside the door. Have a wonderful day of exploration as you learn all about your campus." With that he walks away.

I look for Ruby but she is already gone. _"I hope against all odds that we wind up in the same room. But I doubt it. Very highly doubt it."_ I sigh as I walk up to the sheet of paper and find my name on it. _"Hmmm.. room 128. Roommate RUBY ROSE! Yes!."_

I need to get her something else. What to buy her. She seems to be fond of her cloak and that knife. I know! I'll buy her a better knife. _"There's a high end shop just outside of the campus."_ I pull out my scroll and pull up the number for my personal butler. The scroll rings twice then I am forwarded. Usually this would piss me off but I know that he will be here right about… now. He appears beside me. "Hello Javen. I need you to go to Swords and Sabers and purchase the finest combat knife that they have there along with a matching sheath that fits on the small of the back. I need these in my hands before I reach dorm number 128. Can you handle that?"

"I have a knife in mind. I'll be back before you reach the dorm building on the other side of the campus." Javen says in his deep gravely voice.

"Good. I expect you to make good on that." I say and he vanishes into thin air. I hope she likes this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woo hoo!" I shout as I fly through the air. This is the only time my everlasting hate and anger is ever sedated. But I have to land soon and find Weiss to make her my partner. Which couldn't be worse. The only reason I'd rather have her as a partner than someone else is because we share a room. I only want to be forced to have to be around one person at a time. _"Fuck my life._ "

Again, why Weiss. I hate her more than most people. Now I'll be stuck with her for at least four years. _Years damnit!_ "Aaahhhhhrg!" I shout as I tore my obsidian blade, or dark cleaver, through the newest tree. "Fuck that tree." I sheath the obsidian one behind me and pull out my new silver bladed, black hilted, duel edged death machine that Weiss had purchased for me. God this is the best knife I have ever owned. And I've owned a lot of knifes. Maybe I like Weiss more than I want to admit. I never disliked her. I just know for a fact that if she had my friendship she would then trample on it. Plus if Yang found out that I am actually okay with Weiss. She'd be jealous.

I shout again as I tear the new knife through the nearest tree. I sheathe that knife as well and start making my way towards where I know the temple with the relics is. That's when I hear bushes rustle behind me. I turn and see another student step out and display himself to me. "H-hello my name is-"

I cut him off. Literally. My obsidian blade lodges itself so far into his stomachs that my hilt is nearly sucked in. I lean down and whisper in his ear. "You are lucky that you died instead of had me on your team. I am a fate worse than death." With that I rip the knife back out of his stomach and lay him down on his back.

I reach down and close his eyes. "Retributum est anima mea." also known as 'requite my soul'. Just in Latin. I hope I don't have to do that again. I walk about another four hundred feet and that's when I see her.

Weiss.

But then I also notice one other kid. "Great. Another one to kill." Just as he was about to open his mouth I threw one of my miniature throwing knifes. It lodges itself in his throat and he gurgles a little. I jump up and push myself off of a tree branch and land next to his body. I reach down and dislodge the knife from his jugular vein. I lean down and lay him on his back just like the last one. I close his eyes as well. "Retributum est anima mea." As I say this Weiss turns around and sees me.

She smiles at me. "I was waiting for you too… OH MY GOD! Did you kill that guy."

"Second one today. We had to be on the same team and I took any necessary method to ensure that that happened." She starts to smile and opens her mouth. "And it's not because I like you or anything. We share a dorm so instead of meeting another person that I will hate I chose to cut my losses and stick with you."

"Not what I was going to say. I wanted to know if you have used my knife yet." She asked seemingly unfazed at the two murders I just committed. "I mean I did buy it to be used."

"I have not yet used the blade. I told you then that I cannot accept it because I have not been willing to be your friend. There is one reason why I cannot accept that you want to be my friend and allow it. It is also for that reason that I cannot use the knife."

"Oh my God Ruby just tell me." She says angrily. She must be mad at me. And I can't blame her.

"Because I know that if I were to say that we are friends you would no longer want to be my friend. I'd let you in and you would step on me just like the last one." I look to the floor.

"Well then. Let me say it this way. Ruby," she pauses and I look up at her. "THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO YOU."

I jolt at her outburst. "Ruby I really really like you. I was wondering if maybe you would want to be more than-" I slap her. Her head jerks to the side.

"I can understand the first part." I slap her again. "But nobody, and I mean nobody, even tries that on me." I punch her in the face and knock her into the floor. Literally. There is a small crater with her in it. "So tell me Weiss, do you still want me as a friend?"

"Y-yes. I do. No matter what you say Ruby. I promise you this. I will earn your affection. No matter what."

"Fine. We can be friends. That is it. But let me tell you now. I have only had one friend and that was ten years ago. I do not know how to be a good friend. But I will learn of you want it that bad. I will try." I sigh. _"Guess I caved."_ She squeals like a little girl and wraps me in a hug. "Get the fuck off me!" I shout and shove her off. That's when I notice a rustle in the leaves of the tree to our left. "Weiss down. Now!" I say as I shove her back into the crater. A knife comes flying through the air towards me. I pull out the knife Weiss bought. I decided to call it Glinting death.

I use my semblance to generate a wind current only strong enough to knock the knifes out of the air and to my feet. I reach down and see that they are actually Kunai knifes. _"These will be useful."_ I take one of my own and throw it at the guy. _"This just got interesting."_


	4. Chapter 4

_"I can't believe it. She killed two people. And is fighting a third!"_ I watch as Ruby jumps and narrowly avoids a kunai knife that flies at her. She throws a mini knife in return. "Damn. Stop moving!" She shouts. I can see the sweat practically dripping off of her. That is when Ruby gets hit. Blood spurts out of her shoulder. And she disappears. I mean literally. Gone. In her place was a cloud of rose petals. "Now I've got you!" Ruby shouts.

I hear a choked cry come from the distance and a boy shoots out of a tree, landing flat on his back. Ruby appears over him. "Please!" He shouts. "Please don't kill me!"

"I want you to beg." She says and accentuates her words by stabbing him in the same part of the shoulder she was hit in. "Beg you worthless piece of shit. Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you!"

"Please have mercy. I'm begging you! It wasn't my idea! I was acting on orders! I had no choice." Ruby leans down and whispers something in his ear. "Oh God don't do that! Kill me instead. Anything but that!"

"No. you will meet him." She turns to me. "Ok, Weiss. Let's go." She says as she twirls one of the guys Kunai around her finger. "Oh and by the way." She says over her shoulders. She spins around and throws the knife, and sticks out of his eye. " I lied." And I shivered. Visibly shivered. "Are you okay Weiss?"

"No I'm not okay! I just watched you kill two people. And you said you killed one other one. I'm partnered with a killer." I said. Absolutely mortified.

Ruby sighed and looked around. Seeking satisfied she leans in close. "Weiss, what I'm about to tell you is absolutely top secret. It stays right here. Can you promise me this?" I look at her. "Promise me Weiss."

"I promise." I didn't even need to think about it.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Five years ago. Ruby's past.

I stood, shaking in a field soaked in blood. Some mine, mostly others. I held my knife. My beautiful Dark Cleaver. My cloak is wrapped around me. "These people deserved it. They killed my mother."

As that thought crosses my mind more people surround me. The are in the same uniforms as the people I just dealt with. Black pants and a white vest that goes over nothing but their toned Faunus bodies. On the back of the vests was a red wolf's head that had three red lines, as though they were slash marks, through the head.

I ready my weapon and jump forward. The first one swings a katana at me but I block it with my knife and repel the blade and kick him flat in the chest. I jump on his form and stab him. I stab him four times. Then jump backwards as another blade takes the spot on his body where I used to be. After a good ten minutes of hacking and slashing and stabbing, I once again stand alone. It took two years to find them. But I am a good detective.

That's when I'm approached by a new face. "Well well miss Rose. I am quite impressed with how you found them. You show great promise. I would like to train you to become a detective. Would you like that?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do." And just like that I began 5 years of training. At the end of those years, the day before I was to go to Beacon I was sworn into the Vale police department as a detective.

"That's why I had no hesitation killing them." Ruby says to me. "I knew that they were only here to aid a suspected criminal in spying on Beacon. The main reason I'm telling you this is because even though I am not sure that I can trust you, I barely know you, and just like I am with most people I don't particularly like you. I see promise. I need a partner. But there are things that you will do that you will regret. I can promise you that. I will teach you all that you need to know and if you decide to stay my partner I will teach you more. But if you want to back out, now is your last chance."

I can't believe this. Ruby is a detective. And she wants me to help. I already knew that I wanted to follow her to the end of the earth but like this? Oh well, can't be helped. "Yes Ruby. I'll help you. But under one condition. We stay partners for Beacon as well. To be honest, you were the only one I wanted to be partners with anyway. I know I said this once already but I really do like you, a lot. And I-" I got cut off by the back of Ruby's hand.

"Now don't get me twisted. I just told you I don't like anyone. Plus, I kinda already have someone. So this won't work. He's an undercover operative. Can't wait for you to meet him. Now stand up, let's go." And just like that we were partners. And on our way to the relics. Partners and detectives. This is terrifying.

"Well that's an interesting bit. I knew she was a detective when we accepted her. But I didn't know she would poach another student." Ozpin says to me. "What do you think Glynda?"

"Personally I think you should never have let her into the school. She must be a prodigy if she became a deceive at the age of fifteen."

"Actually she is sixteen. Her birthday was two days ago." He said. "But enough of that. I am curious to see how this develops."


	5. Chapter 5

"There it is." I say to Weiss. "That is the old temple." I look down front the hill that we are on. I can see over the wall from here. There are a ton of pedestals all with the royal pieces in chess. One of each in both colors. I look over at Weiss. "Look, were the first ones here."

"Looks like it." I notice movement across the field right as Weiss moves to go toward the temple.

"No Weiss! Stop." I slip out one of my throwing knifes. And throw it as hard as I possibly can at the spot just above the movement and a black figure jumped, well actually crawled, out from the underbrush. Damn. "Weiss! Stop DAMNIT there's a Deathstalker over there you idiot!"

"I know that!" She shouts as she deliberately walks over too it. "I want to show you that I am better than you thought I am." She draws her rapier. _"This should be good"_

 _"This is my chance to prove my worth. Now I will let her know that I am more than a piece of meat that she can push around."_ I look at my opponent. The bone covered entity of pure darkness in the shape of a scorpion, glared at me with its red eyes. It's tail twitching, ready to kill me.

I place my left foot ahead of my right as I take my stance. I hold my rapier in my left hand and hold my right out behind me to steady my traditional fencing stance. It's tail lunges at me and I use my semblance to conjure a glyph to stop the tail then, taking a step with my left foot, I arc my sword arm upward to attract that same appendage. Knocking it away.

I activate another glyph under me and use it to propel myself into the air and towards its tail again. I put the middle of my blade next too my hip as I fly toward the selected target only to have a claw come up and rebuff me. I fall to the floor with my arms down to catch myself. My knees and hands connect with the dirt at the same time.

I stand and angrily whip around to face the massive shadowed scorpion. I reach next to me and pick up my rapier. It tries to lunge at me with its tail but I lift my blade to counter the orange tip of its tail. I rotate the Dust chamber in my rapier until it reaches the red dust then I lock it into place.

I arc my blade up into the air so to fire off several dust rounds. Red beams of light stream through the air toward the death stalker. I create one of my light blue glyphs in front of the steaks of death to increase the velocity of the bolts.

The red streaks of flaming Dust toward the scorpion shaped death shadow. The bolts collide with it, instantly killing it. It's body evaporates and I look toward Ruby hoping for praise. _"What is it about this girl?"_

That was a thing. "Congratulations, you killed something that you have been trained to kill. You are so special!" I say with heavy, heavy, sarcasm. "Now if you don't mind, we have a temple to stake out."

"What? Why don't we collect our relic and go? I mean, that's the only reason we are here, Right?"

"Damnit Weiss. Just shut up and do as I say!" I shout at her and she visibly recoils, expecting me to hit her. I really thought about it. I really did. But now is not the time. "We need to see who takes what so we know what our team could be. If all goes as I wish, and statistically it will, then we need to team up with Yang and Blake. But that just assumes that they formed a team."

"Who are they?" Weiss asks. Clearly confused.

"Them." I say as I point a across the field. My blond headed sister and her black haired partner came out of the field on the other side.

Yang wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. A brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. Black shorts under the belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white back skirt.

Blake wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. A black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Her weapon.

If I did my research correctly then the weapon is known as Gambol Shroud. "Weiss we need to get close so I can see what piece they grab." She nods and gestures for me to lead on. I slowly creep forward on the tips of my toes, and in a crouch. Weiss follows slowly behind me. Once I reach the back wall of the temple I stand to look over the crumbling remains of the once great barrier. And notice Blake looking at the pieces.

"How about a cute little pony?" My sister calls. She holds up the white knight and waves it around.

"Sure. Why not." Blake replies, and they begin to walk toward the Forever Fall cliffs.

I reach behind me with my left hand and produce throwing knifes from the belt made specifically for carrying them. I have one in between each finger. I reach behind me with my right and grab Weiss's left wrist and pull her next to me. "Listen to me and listen close. Partner." I say and she instantly shows interest in what I have to say. "You need to go get the white knight. And you have to do it now. But be quiet. I know I'm holding knifes but I would like to avoid using them. No matter what it may look like I don't like to kill." That last part was not entirely the truth.

I don't like to kill. I love it.

"Sir I found something you might want to see." I say to headmaster Ozpin. "I am holding a little Manila envelope with some, well, rather disturbing information." I hand Ozpin the folder.

"Thank you Glynda. But is this important as of right now?"

"It involves our little 'detective'" I say with venom.

"Oh?" He says as he slides the single piece of paper out of the folder. What he sees surprises him to no end. The paper was a simple wanted poster. What it read was simple.

 **Wanted.**

 **EX detective Ruby Rose.**

 **Charges.**

 **121 confirmed cases of non essential killings.**

 **Claims.**

 **"It was essential to my mission."**

 **Number one most wanted criminal**

 **If you have any possible leads**

 **Call the Vale police department**

 **Immediately**.


	6. Chapter 6

_"She is gonna irritate me."_ I thought to myself. I look curiously at my dark clad Faunus that I am stuck with as a team member. I mean, sure a Faunus' nose and ears are a great asset but, this one can't help me. Why? Cause she simply won't. Oh well, I just get to add one more name too my pleasure list. _"_ _ **Kill. It's the only thing you have left. You lost your mother, and you lost your own partner. All to your hand. Kill them all…"**_ the voice inside my head prompts me on. I look left and right inside little drab room.

I'm sitting on my bed, which Weiss calls a hazard. And I agree. Whole reason I did this. My bed is suspended by ropes just over Weiss's. Blake's bed is just under Yang's being held up by books. Blake was my current trouble. She will definitely undercut my killing spree. Yang is just a dumb-ass blonde so I can fool her easy and well, I wasn't lying when I told Weiss I needed a partner. Just when I said that I was still a cop.

"Hey Weiss? I need your help, come with me please." She looks at me and nods. "Oh and, grab your weapon please." She turns to grab her weapon, and follows me out he door.

"Well what is this about?" She asked me. There is a small hint of excitement in her voice. "Is it an assignment?"

I smile knowing that I can get away with what I have planned. "Yes Weiss, it is. And you have a very important role in it. You play the support line. If either of our targets get by me you are to kill them. No hesitation and no emotion. One swift blow and end it all. Got it?" She drops her smile.

"Ruby you said that I-" she starts.

"What, wouldn't have to kill? I never said such a thing. You are gonna do it cause I gave you your last chance to back out during initiation. Now are you with me or are you my next target. I'd tell you to ask my last partner what happened but you can't. She is currently six feet underground." I pause to gauge her reaction. "Now Weiss, what is your job?"

"To stop the targets that get by you. I understand and will carry out my task." She states robotically.

"Good. Now follow me quietly." I stalk toward the male side of campus. "We are looking for one Russell Thrush and Sky Lark. I have intelligence that states that they spend their waking hours following and torturing a rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarletina. Our job is to persuade them to stop harassing poor Velvet. If they refuse to change our orders are to eliminate them immediately. Do you understand the objective?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll use all the necessary force that I can." She says resigned to the fact that she is stuck with this as a path for her. "By any means necessary."

"Good." A sudden pain strikes through my head like a bolt of lightning. **"** ** _Kill. It's the only thing you had left. Your mother? Gone. By your hand. Your father? Well… he's on your list too huh? Kill these boys. Kill them. They must die. Everyone must die."_** Then just like that the pain was gone. And I was left with the strange voice leaving an echo of the word kill in my mind. "I will obey."

We landed on the roof of the men's dormitory. Waiting for Russell and Sky. "There they are." Weiss says as she points down the courtyard to where the crying Faunus known as Velvet is being tormented by two teenaged punks in all black, slightly gothic clothing. They both wore identical jeans that are a deep shade of black whereas the shirts they wear are a deep crimson.

"Good eye Weiss. Now we move in. Stick to the roofs and circle behind them. You ARE the last line." She jumps to the next door and disappears. I smile. It's not any normal smile. It's the smile I always wear before a kill. I place my left foot forward and leap off the roof, pushing off that same foot.

I stick my left arm into the air and grab the nearest tree branch to stop my forward momentum. I take a few seconds to allow my body to stop swinging, then drop to the ground. I land on my left heel and throw my body forward into a roll. Once both my feet are firmly placed on the ground again I take off activating my speed semblance. I flash across the campus and stop in front of the opening to the garden where the boys have been torturing Velvet. I look up and see Weiss in position. _"Good"_

I stroll into the garden and clear my throat to get the boys attention. "Excuse me, but I don't think she likes you two idiots messing with her. Now I will give you two options. One-"

"Bug off bitch. I'm gonna continue to mess with her. And if you say anything you are next." Russell says.

"One: you two can stop and you will ever see me again. Or two: I'll kill the both of you. You have the choice." Sky throws his right fist at me. "Guess it's option two." I say with a wicked smirk coming to my lips.

 _"That was something I could have lived without. I did not need to witness that. I can not believe I saw that. I don't want to believe it. I DON'T believe it. Ruby didn't do that, she couldn't have. She told me she didn't like to kill. Did she lie to me?"_ I look back to the scene before me. Ruby he just torn the two boys limb from bleeding limb. Literally. With no apparent remorse. _"She is a killer. She really… is she crying?"_ I leap off the roof toward my partner.

I land next to her, my aura absorbing the hit. I kneel down next to her, and grip her hand. "Ruby? What's wrong?" She looks up at me it there are no tears in her eyes, and she is smiling. _"She was laughing?"_

"Nothing is wrong Weiss." She says in a voice I know is it hers. It sounds the same but there is a tone in it that is not what she normally uses. "How could there be? I'm doing what I love most."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey people how has it been! Soulessheart1265 back at it again with another chapter for you all. Now i had someone guess that Ren was the secret guy that Ruby mentioned. Wait till you all find out, oh! And you all get too see exactly what Ruby does to Russell and Sky. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you want. I do so enjoy them. And Mr. HELGHASTMAJOR (I hope i spelled this name right!)** **thank you for your overwhelming support. You truly are a good person. All that aside here is the next chapter. And before I forget you can find me on Arcive Of Our Own. Same name and same stories. Without further Ado, What if I told you.**

"Guess its option two." I say with a smirk coming to my lips. As Russell runs towards me I whip my obsidian bladed knife out from behind me and lash forward, cutting off his hand. He screams and falls to the floor, clutching his wrist. "You bitch!" Sky shouts as he rushes toward me. I take a moment to slam the knife in my hand through Russell's thigh and bury it into the dirt below, locking him into place.

I swing my leg in a crescent arc along the ground and take the other knife, the one I got from Weiss, and take his left arm off as he falls. The blood splatters along my side, coating me in his coagulated red life juice. He begins to scream as well. _"Now, one by one. Limb by limb."_ I walk up to Sky, the same psychotic look in my eyes.

"No, please! I'll never do it again! I swear!" He shouts, begging for mercy. But I won't give him any. And I can tell that he knows it too. I place my leg on top of him, and deliver a swift kick with my other, ending his squirming. I left him awake, but barely. I kneel down next to his left leg, smiling the entire time.

"Tell me how sorry you are. Say it again, I love it when you squeal for mercy." I say, meaning every drop of menace in my voice. It crosses my mind that Weiss is watching, but I don't care. She needs to know what I am like. So she knows what she will put up with the rest of her life as my partner. That makes my smile grow even wider. I place the knife Weiss gave me at his hip and jerk it violently, slightly cutting into his flesh. He screams in pain. "Do you like that? I know I do."

I tear the knife the rest of the way and cut his leg the rest of the way off and start on the next one as the blood spurts, covering my front in his crimson fluid. _"I love this!"_ I shout in my mind. As I tear through his left leg I open my mouth to capture some of the irony tasting fluid I have come to adore. I reach the knife forward and cut his other arm off, leaving him as a stump. "Now I'll end your suffering, okay?" I say as I swoop the knife through his neck, severing his spine and killing him, instantly. The next boy goes relatively the same, getting even more blood on me, so much so that I am completely covered in the essence of others life. "This is heaven!"

 _"How could there be Weiss, I'm doing what I love most."_ That's what she said to me. That she loved that the most. She loves to kill. What am I supposed to do now? I'm stuck as partners with the craziest serial killer ever. and the worst part, I'm okay with this. The rush of her killing and agreeing to do the same. I can't say I hated it. I don't like it, but I don't hate it. in fact, I find myself not caring that she is a murder. I still have fallen for her. And I will continue falling for her. I don't care how she is, or if she loves to murder. I love her. Even though she has someone else.

"Ruby? Are you alright? I mean, I just watched you murder someone. Two people in fact, are you okay?" I ask her, wanting and hoping for an answer from the blood soaked girl.

She is still kneeling in the blood of Russell and Sky, laughing. "I am wonderful Weiss. You got to see something that I enjoy. I didn't lie when I said that I don't like to kill. Cause i don't, I love to. And you will two. And I want to prove it." She turns and sees that Velvet is still there. She looks back at me, "I want you to kill her." She says to me. Looking very serious.

"No, I won't." I say. "I refuse to take a life."

"You will or you are next." She says, and I know she means it. It's me or Velvet. I would prefer Velvet. But I don't want to be responsible. "Well? Are you gonna do it or not?"

Velvet looks pleadingly at me. I remember when I first met Velvet. I can't do it. I can't hurt her. "No. I won't. You will have to kill me." I say. I know she will. I close my eyes, bracing for the inevitable.

She grumbles. "Your lucky I need you." She says. "You get to live Scarlatina." Ruby says. Letting Velvet go. "But mark my words Weiss, if you can't learn to kill, I'll have to kill you." she says and I know she will. And I don't wanna die.

"Understood." Is all I say.

"Good, now help me clean up. I have to go meet someone soon. And you cannot come with me to this one. He is special." She says. As I open my mouth to reply she silences me. "And that is an order. Now I need to go. You can stay or you can leave before someone official gets here. It's up to you."

With that she turns and leaves. _"But what about cleaning up?"_ Istand in an ocean of blood, staring at the carnage before me, wishing I could get out of the life I have been trapped in. _"Why? Why did it have to be her?"_

 _"Finally, I get to see my wonderful boyfriend. It has been a while. I hope he still cares. After all, I got my passion from him."_ It's been exactly one month and thirteen days since he got out of prison, the last time that I had seen him. My wonderful Roman.

As I come up to our usual meeting spot I see that he is not yet there. Oh well, I can wait. I walk up to the cliff of Forever Fall, the meeting place we chose when we first met. I smile as I remember the day. That's when someone pokes my shoulder from behind. I spin around and throw my fist at the person who dares to touch me. But stop just short as I see Roman in his white suit and bowler hat, his cane in his left hand.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Ro, you know how I am." I say giggling. This is the only person with , and time that, I can ever be happy. Roman Torchwick is the only person I can love.

"Sorry Little Red. How have you been without me?' He asks in his smooth, masculine voice that floats through my ears like music.

"Angry, just like always. You know you are the only person I can be happy around." I say, slipping my hand into his. I lean my hand onto his chest. "I've missed you. Why did you wait so long?" He wraps his arm around my shoulders, clutching me closer, just like he used to do, before the cops found him, before I threw him in. I didn't want to risk my job. But now I have him, and that's all that matters. I look up at him and can see that he is smiling.

"I have missed you two my innocent Little Rose."

"The only innocence I have is my virginity, you know that. And as soon as you want, it's yours." I say sultrily. He leans down.

"Are you sure about that? I might be soon." He says. I stand on my tip toes and jam our lips together, closing my eyes. At first we keep it very sweet and closed mouthed. But after a while I decide I want more.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he immediately grants me entry, but right before our tongues touch, I pull away. He looks at me unhappily. "Well, I did say when you want, even right here, but you gotta take control."

He smiles and rolls us over. Forcing our mouths together he squeezes me aSS, getting me to gasp so he can jam his tongue into my mouth. After a minute or so, he pulls away, leaving me breathless. "How was that?"

"That... was… that was perfect." I say. I pull him down and kiss him again. His hands begin to roam, getting my motor running. _"This is definitely happening."_

"What's wrong Weiss? you look like you have seen a ghost." _"I might as well have."_ I have just walked into my teams dorm, noticing that Blake and Yang's eyes have been on me for the ten seconds since I walked through the door.

"I am fine. I just saw something that was… unpleasant. And before you ask, no. I would not like to talk about it." I say, sitting down and reaching over to my dresser.

"Where's my sister?" Yang asks. "Wasn't she with you?"

"Yes but she said she had to go see someone important and that I couldn't follow her. I wonder who it is?" I say to myself as I pull out my light blue sleeping gown and a fresh set of undergarments. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go take a shower." I turn to the bathroom and leave Yang and Blake to continue to stare.

 _"Stare all you want, but I have a small problem, as in I feel like I am soaked in the blood of others at the moment."_ I walk into the bathroom and strip my clothes _. "I hope Ruby isn't doing something stupid…"_


End file.
